Journey Through Time
by Serenitystone
Summary: Gohan's greatgreatgreatgrandaughter thought she was going into a normal day, until she ran into Katie, a timetravelling teen whose lost her memory! Time is the factor here to reunite Goku with his family in time to save them.
1. Katie

Okay people. This fanfic is not entirely mine. My friend, Summer, started the story and we passed it back and forth and came up with the story you are now going to read. It has been almost two years since it was finished and it has been sitting in a box in my room since. I think it's time to bring it out again. I have another story up, and I suggest you read that one before this one because there is a lot explained there that is not in here. You should at least read the intro there, because it explains Ann a little. You'll get it eventually, but it's better to know first off. I will soon put up a story or two about Ann, so don't worry.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dragonball Z is not mine. Neither are the characters Katie or Ann, they belong to Summer. I do, however, own Mia Burgolis and her family. DO NOT COPY PLEASE!!  
  
The Time Parasite: Chapter One-New Faces  
  
"My name is Katie. Not Baby, not Lazy, not anything but Katie." The teacher's expression was classic. Here stood a new girl in class declaring who she was and what she'd handle in the same.  
  
"Uh, thank you, Katie. You may take your seat now."  
  
Katie nodded and moved to her desk.  
  
"Hi," Mia greeted quietly. Katie was surprised by the voice, but smiled.  
  
"Hello." she replied.  
  
Inside their heads, opinions were quickly formed. Mia thought Katie was beautiful and obviously kind, while Katie assumed that Mia was different. Katie had something special about her, something she had never told anybody...she could fly and she had the ability to control Ki. Since she didn't understand it, she didn't use it (at least no more than to fly) and somehow, she could feel Mia also shared this strength...just not as hidden. That's how they were different, but alike in the same and with those words the friendship was formed.  
  
As Mrs. Kapal began her lesson the students in the room pulled out their math books and some papers jostled as everyone's books were opened. Mia yawned and put her head on her hand; Katie twirled a strand of golden hair around her forefinger out of boredom. The lesson seemed to last forever, but as soon as it was over, the two girls faced each other and began talking. There was still about five minutes before the end of class and they weren't allowed to leave until class change. Mia started the conversation with: "So, what are your hobbies? Are you interested in Martial Arts?"  
  
"Well, yes, I do like Martial Arts, but I'm not the best fighter. I like to water ski and fl- never mind." Katie caught herself before she finished the word 'fly.' She didn't want her newfound friend to think she was crazy, and she would definitely think so if she had said it outright. At least, that's what SHE thought. Katie had sensed something different about Mia, but she didn't know that the black haired girl also had that ability.  
  
"Oh, okay, that's cool." Mia assured her, though obviously a bit disappointed or perplexed about something, "So what're you doing later, maybe we can do something to get to know each other better or whatever. I don't have many friends, and about half of them are way old...I need someone my age to hang out with."  
  
"I don't know, I guess I could come, but I have to check it out with my mother to make sure." Just then the bell rang and everyone shuffled to their classes.   
  
On the way home from school, Mia heard a scream coming from her left. She dropped her books and ran toward the sound. As she rounded a corner, she was knocked over from the shock wave of a blast of energy. When she looked up, she saw Katie, breathless, with some guy lying on the ground a few yards away from her. Mia could only stare. Katie fell to her knees and whimpered a bit. Mia stood quickly and ran to Katie's side.  
  
"What was that?" she asked, awestruck.  
  
"I don't exactly know...my dad said it was the Piik (pronounced 'peek') attack, but I have no idea what it is or how it works. I can't even control it!" Katie broke down in tears and Mia comforted her. Mia remembered hearing "Piik" somewhere before. Then it hit her. "Great Grandpa!! He said something about that! 'My sister, Ann, had this wild attack she called "Piik". She could hardly control it!'...Do you have a great-grandmother named Ann?"  
  
"I never knew any of my great-grandparents. Can you help me, I feel a little drained right now." She hesitated, then, "Do you think I'm strange or different or something?"  
  
"Well different, maybe; but not strange. I know plenty of people who'd love to have that attack, but I think it's hereditary...wait here, I gotta get my books." A few seconds later, she came around the corner with an armload of books. "You know, this would be easier if we just flew..."  
  
"Fly? You can fly too?" Katie asked, very surprised. "Wow. Cool. I guess we fly then!" Together, they turned to leave.  
  
"Say, what triggered the Piik anyway?"  
  
"He has been hitting on me and because I ignored him, he tried to hurt me! He punched me, then grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground and I just lost it. I totally lost control!"  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be okay," Mia assured her and looked down at him. "I'm sure he's lived through worse with that attitude and I doubt he'll try that stunt again for awhile."  
  
Katie looked at her and him and hoped Mia was right. She hadn't meant to hurt him, it just happened, involuntarily. *It's probably the warp lag grandmother and father told me about. Huh? Warp lag? Where did that come from?... Oh well, at least it's out of my system, whatever it is...* she thought as she stared down at what she had done.  
  
"Katie? You coming?"   
  
She turned to see Mia hovering in the air waiting for her. "Oh! Yes, I'm coming," she answered and with that, took to the air with Mia.  
  
Together they had been flying and talking for all of two hours. They knew a lot about each other that normal friends would never know.  
  
"Ha ha ha!! You learned to fly when your father dropped you?! Seriously?" laughed Mia.  
  
"Mm hm! Seriously! We were high overhead some water, the ocean I think, on the way to a friend's place, on some island I think, when my grandmother flew up next to us in one of her jets. She surprised Dad so much that he dropped me. I was so scared, and my grandmother and father were having a cow until I stopped my free fall mid-flight!" Katie giggled and closed her eyes. "Of course, I hit the water once my flying fluke was over."  
  
Mia laughed, "That's great!!" she smiled.  
  
"It was like-" Katie started and suddenly dive bombed. Mia was worried for a second until Katie laughed and cut a flip.  
  
"'Ey! Mia, what's up?" cried a voice, and Mia's attention shifted. Meanwhile, Katie finished her stunt, stopping just three inches above the water beneath her, creating tiny ripples beneath her feet. She looked up and saw Mia talking to someone else, both easily hovering high overhead. Glancing back at the once again calm water, she floated upwards.  
  
"Oh! Katie. I'd like you to meet Krillin," Mia said with a smile.   
  
"Umm...hi?" she said, "A little help please!" she whispered to Mia.  
  
"Oh, right, he was my great, great grandfather's best friend. He fought alongside him in battle and with my great grandfather, and his daughter...you get the picture. He's an old friend of mine." She turned to Krillin, "Krillin, this is Katie; she's new at my school."  
  
"Oh ho! You actually made a friend at school?! Never heard that before!!" Krillin joked. He knew Mia had a hard time making friends at school because of her reputation as a bad ass bully who beat people up whenever she invited them over. She really didn't though, not on purpose anyway. Her mother hated weak people so she always made Mia's friends help her train. Since no one was in any way able to even touch their energy, this always scared her friends off. Not to mention the fact that Mia acted up to her reputation by being aloof and sarcastic and generally not the friendliest person in the world.  
  
Mia frowned and turned a bit red, then burst out, "Well, excuse me for being picky! Gee, if I recall correctly, you weren't the best at making friends either!"  
  
Krillin stopped laughing and turned to Katie to begin a new conversation, but Katie had turned to look at something else. "Katie? Earth to Katie, do you hear me, girl!?" Krillin said, waving his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her momentary trance. "What happened?" Krillin asked worriedly, "Did you feel something unusual?"  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing...nothing." She assured him and herself. She wasn't sure, but she thought she felt some kind of strange energy or something and there was something about it that felt vaguely familiar. *That's silly. Stop daydreaming!* she scolded herself.  
  
"Okay, well Mia tells me you want to find out who your great grandmother is. Do you know your grandparents' names?" he asked.   
  
"Well, on my mother's side, my grandfather's name is Ralf Bucknick (she shuddered at the ugliness of the name she had just made up; she had no clue, in reality who her grandparents were, but she didn't want them to know) and my grandmother is Amelia Bryant. On my father's side, there's Trayle Finder and Olivia Goldivia. Does that help?"  
  
"Well, it may. But I'm not so great at remembering names as I used to be. Hmm... No, I don't think I know those names at all. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I really didn't expect you to. I guess we should head over to my house, Mia, and talk to my Mom, I'm sure she'll know. We'll tell you when we know. See ya!!"  
  
"Bye, Krillin!" yelled Mia as they left.  
  
Krillin waved back at them for awhile then turned and went home.  
  
Hey!! How'd you like it? Please Review, I wouldn't mind Flames, even. I like reading Flames, I think they're funny. Anyway, please review and I'll have more for you soon! ^_^ 


	2. Katie's House

Dear wonderful readers, THANK YOU for coming back, even after so long! Or, if you're just joining us, THANK YOU for your attention, I hope I can keep it, cause I need it!! ^_^ (I hope that didn't sound as lame as I think it did!) Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the next segment of this story. I am giving you fair warning that from here on in, things are going to get very complicated and confusing, so pay attention so that you can understand what is going on. When this was written, my cowriter and I weren't exactly on the same page and so I kinda botched it by not reading her part very well. So it's confusing because I was confused, which confused her, which made everything confusing...confused yet? You will be, dear reader, you will be. If you can't figure something out and need it explained, then drop me a question in a review and I'll try to answer it in the next installment. Well, my soon-to-be-confused reader, on with the confusion!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ, though it would be nice, and so don't sue me...(you wouldn't get very much...I'm a college student!) I do however, own some of the characters in this story, err...I mean I own some and co-own some (Summer deserves credit where it's due! Sorry Summer, I didn't mean to suggest that all the new characters were my creation alone!) I own the following characters: Mia Burgolis, Natalie and Gary Burgolis, and I created the villain in this story, who you will meet later, much later. I co-own (AN: co-own meaning that Summer made them up, and since I'm putting the story out, I'm saying that we both own them so that people won't steal them...we really co-own them all since they all are in the stories together and do not get into separate stories that are not connected to this one) the following characters: Ann (Son) Brief, Katie, Lady Physica, and Tageron (Tag').  
  
Anyway, on with the show!!  
  
Part two:  
The two girls shot back to land and Katie took the lead to her house. There were little bits of conversation as they went, but overall, not much. They landed a few yards from her house and walked the rest of the way so that Katie wouldn't get into trouble with her overprotective mother who hated it when she flew. They set Mia's books by the door as they entered. The house was small and tidy.  
  
yelled Katie, Mom, come meet my new friend!  
No answer. Katie frowned. she yelled louder as she walked farther into the house until she was out of sight from Mia. screamed Katie. Mia ran into the room to find Katie on a chair, screaming her head off. Mia looked around the room, trying to find why Katie was screaming. Her eyes fell on a small, brown, fluffy rodent. Mia couldn't hold in her laughter at the scene before her; Katie on a chair squealing because of a mouse.  
HAH HAH!! You're afraid of this little thing? She said, picking up the mouse by its tail and holding it in front of her friend's face. A look of horror crossed Katie's face and Mia laughed again and took the squeaking mouse outside through the back door.  
Mia, my mom is missing! She said she'd be home all day!  
Relax, she's probably just gone out to pick something up at the grocery store or something. Or she might be looking for you.  
Or she might be at the front door, locked out. said a new voice from the doorway.  
  
Mia and Katie turned to see a middle-aged woman standing at the door with paper grocery bags in her arms. Mom! Where were you? I was worried!  
Let me in! I was only at the grocery store getting stuff for dinner. Thank you. Now, who's your friend?  
I'm Mia Burgolis. I go to the same school as Katie. I was showing her around and she invited me over for a few minutes to ask you some things...for a...uh...a project in school. she said.  
Oh, okay. the lady replied gently. *She looks familiar...that stubborn chin, those eyes...huh, OH! Natalie, of course, she reminds me of Natalie!* Say, are you related to Natalie Case? She was my best friend in high school until...oh, nevermind.  
Wow, you were friends with my mom!?  
Your mother? Hmm, I didn't think she'd ever get married--she was always so violent! I do hope it didn't rub off on you, dear. I wouldn't want Katie to hang around with such a violent person as Natalie! It might blemish her soul! All that fighting is so evil, someone always gets hurt or killed or...worse! she said.  
Fighting isn't evil; if you're fighting for the right reasons! Fighting for justice is good, not evil! Mia argued.  
Fighting is wrong all around! Period! Case closed! No more of this! she said.  
Mia sighed as Katie tugged her sleeve and shook her head. She backed down and Katie changed the subject.   
said Katie, Now that we've exchanged our thoughts on that subject, let's get down to what we're supposed to be talking about. Mom, what was my great grandmother's name?  
Hmm. Well I remember Grama Ann...I think she was adopted by someone named--Goku?--and she had a brother named Gohan or something. She was extremely violent, as well as the rest of her family! Does that answer your question?  
Yes! Thanks! Katie exclaimed.  
Well, I was wondering if Katie could come to my house and meet my parents and have dinner there, but seeing as how you don't like my mom... said Mia sadly. She had been looking forward to training with someone that day, instead of her usual lonesome training.  
Well, I guess it couldn't hurt just for dinner, but NO FIGHTING. she said.  
Yahoo!!! Something NEW for a change! Mia said, leaping into the air, We almost never have something new at our house!  
I'll bring my books too and we can study after dinner. suggested Katie.  
Good idea, I'll help you pack.  
Katie looked at her friend quizzically and said, Alright, if you want to, but there's not much. She didn't understand why packing her bag would matter so much to Mia, but she didn't ask.   
  
They went to Katie's room and she started putting books in her bag.  
What are you doing?! Mia asked.  
What do you THINK I'm doing? I'm packing books--  
If you do that, you won't be able to fit your clothes in! Duh!  
Katie looked surprised, Wha--? What're you saying?  
I'm saying you'll need loose, comfortable clothing, you know, like sweatpants...  
Suddenly it dawned on her what Mia was saying, Oh! But my mom said No fighting,' you heard her!  
And MY mom will criticize me for having a wimp' for a friend and you'll never live it down. This is why I have no friends; my mother scared em all off! She's horrible!  
Well, alright, but I'll have to use your books then.  
Like we'll have time to study anyway!  
They giggled and unpacked the books and hid them, then they put Katie's extra clothes in and took off.


	3. Mia's House

Hi again my lovely audience! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! I know I did. Anyway, I want to thank my reviewers for their support. I really love to hear from all of you. Hopefully, I'll get really good advice from people like I did with my other story(THANK YOU, UZUME!! ^^ ). Anyway, read on for the next really cool, but utterly confusing chapter; this is where the confusion begins! Good luck, and remember, I'm here for anyone who needs me to clarify something.  
Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of DBZ, so don't sue me. For a list of characters that I do own, see chapter two. And add the villain to that list, I think I forgot to put that in. ON TO THE STORY!!  
  
Later that night:  
  
Mia, how much longer before we eat? coughed Katie.  
Well, I usually spend about three hours doing tougher stuff than this, but I guess we'll stop in a few minutes. Watch this!  
Mia took her on guard stance and began to power up. After a couple seconds, her hair turned bleach blonde, and her eyes turned blue. She was surrounded by a golden, flame-like aura that signified her becoming a Super Saiyan.  
EEK! Your hair is lighter than mine! And your eyes, they used to be black! How--?  
I'm part saiyan. I just powered up to my super form. Super Saiyan. But I don't actually train with it yet, I only make sure, every day, that I can still reach this level of being. Though, I'm not sure how I could forget how to do this. But my master told me to do this until he told me I could train with it.  
Who's your master, and how's he supposed to know when you can train in your Super Saiyan' state?  
Well, my master is Gohan, my great grandfather. But when he started training me, he was my age. In this time, he's dead and gone, but in the past, he came here to help my mother fight some evil demon lord that I tried to take on, but failed and was killed--no let me explain--Gohan beat it, but was also killed. So we were both in the Otherworld, right, and we went to this place called Snake Way and at the end of Snake Way is a small planet that this guy named King Kai lives on with his students, Goku and Piccolo, and this monkey named Bubbles and a grasshopper (or is he a cricket, I never could tell which) named Gregory. Anyway, Gohan trained me for three years there, and then we wished him and me back to life with the dragonballs, these magical balls that grant you any two wishes if you have all seven of them. So anyway, he went home and I went home and King Kai telepathically tells me that Goku would be reporting my progress to Gohan (I don't know how, so don't ask) as I trained. And that is that. Mia said quickly.  
Katie, who was now infinitely more confused than before, looked bewildered as she said, There's another world?  
Yeah, that's what I said. Maybe I should run that by you again a bit slower.  
That's a good idea.  
So Mia told her all of that again. (AN: I didn't feel like rewriting all of that when I wrote the story, so deal with it) Then, after a couple minutes of silence, I'm hungry, let's eat!   
Into the kitchen they went. Mia cooked a huge meal that could easily have fed five thousand very hungry people.  
How many people are eating again? asked Katie, anxiously looking around the room for others.  
Just my parents and us...why?  
That meal is fit for at least thirty people!  
Heh heh. That's a joke, right? If you've seen my mom and I eat, you'd know why I'm saying that. she turned to the door to the stairs and yelled, Dinner! Mom, Dad! DInner's up! she turned back to Katie, You have set the table, right? Katie nodded.   
Loud, quick footsteps came down the stairs as a lady who looked like an older version of Mia emerged from the stairwell.  
Oh, hello; I didn't know we had company. Mia, please introduce your friend.  
Mom, meet Katie; Katie, this is my mom. Let me tell you, Mom, this girl is amazing! She learned to fly when she was two! You remember how long it took me.... She does need some training, though (no offense!). And guess what! She's related to Ann! AND she inherited Piik (we think)!  
Mia's mother looked awestruck. Then her face brightened into a smile and she said, Piik, huh? Can she use it? Because there's no point in having a power you can't control. You know, I think that this is the first person from your school that I've met that's not a wimp. Good job.  
Mia smiled with satisfaction at this compliment; but the smile soon faded as she told her mother about the incident at school. Her mother just smiled a little and said, Well, it's okay that she can't control it yet, since she's a rookie here. But you better keep your guard up, Katie (it was Katie, right? Thought so.)...Keep your guard up so you don't lose control again. It's nice to meet you Katie; you can call me Nat or Natalie. Just don't call me Mrs. Burgolis. she made a face, I'd have to kill you if you did! Anyway, I'm hungry. Now, where is your father, Mi? If he's up there...ooh, he is up there...grrr! I'll be right back... She stumped back up the stairs.  
Mia giggled because she knew what Natalie was going to do, Katie stood where she was, befuddled, unprepared for what would happen next. Suddenly, the girls heard an air horn followed by a loud yelp. Mia and Katie burst into laughter as Mia's parents came down the stairs.  
So, Dad, you've been writing again, haven't you?  
Gary turned red with embarrassment and sheepishly said, You make it sound like a bad thing.... So who's your new friend, Mi? And since she's still here, I assume that your mother approves of her?  
Of course, Dad, and her name is Katie. Katie, this is my dad, you can call him Gary. He's a famous novelist.  
Natalie's stomach growled loudly, and they all laughed and sat down to dinner. As Natalie and Mia took almost a third of the food altogether for their first helping, Katie and Gary took normal, human sized portions. The two demi-saiyans began stuffing their faces as the other two ate normally. Katie was mildly surprised at how much they ate, but didn't say anything. Mia stopped and swallowed her food. Katie, if you wanna fight good, ya gotta eat good, and ta eat good in this house, ya gotta shovel! HEY, THAT'S MINE!! She poked her mother's hand with her chopsticks and continued shoveling. Katie followed suit, stuffing a huge bite into her mouth and chewing it and swallowing, then going for another bite.  
C'mon, you c'n go fester th'n th't! said Mia through her food, Just don't chew. It's unnecessary! Trust me. EH! MINE! She stabbed at her mother's hand once again and resumed shoveling. This time Katie did like Mia said and swallowed her food without chewing.  
The meal soon ended and it was time for Katie to go home. Thank you so much for dinner and training and everything. Do you think it would be okay for me to come train everyday with Mia after school? Of course, I'll have to tell Mom that they're study sessions and not training sessions, but, it's worth it. Would that be possible?  
Sure, we'll have you over whenever you want, even if we aren't there. We always leave the training room open; but if you use it alone, don't use the gravity meter. Safety precaution. Equipment is in the back...and I'm sure Mi showed you all the emergency phone. Well, it's late and you need your sleep, so goodnight. Do you need Mia to come with you?  
No, thanks though. G'night! And with that, she left.  
******************************************************************  
Yay! another chapter done! *Phew!!* So, how was it? Let me know! And, just so you know, the next chapter is more confusing. Thank you readers! Oh, and read my other stories! They're good! Come back soon!


End file.
